Halloween Horrors
by PrincessChaos
Summary: [Under Revision] What happens when Kaiba holds a party and happens to invite the Yugi gang…and there happens to be a killer among them. Who can it be? Mystery and slight Romance also fit into the genre. A Sherlock Holmes type of fic.
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

**PrincessChaos:** A new story! Yeah!

**Kaiba:** Hooray (Sarcasm)

**PrincessChaos:** It's a Halloween story, thus the title Halloween Horrors (It's a little late for Halloween fics I know). Well to sum up what it's about, there is a killer among this group: Seto Kaiba, Yugi Motou, Serenity Wheeler, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner, Mai Valentine, Ryou Bakura, and Duke Devlin. One or maybe two of the characters will die. Who will die? Who can be the killer? You can guess all you want but the killer will be revealed at around the end of the story so there's a major cliffy…heh…heh…evil of me…no?

**Kaiba:** Yes you are evil. But why am I suspect?

**PrincessChaos:** Because you detest them all…well maybe not Serenity.

**Kaiba:** Humph…

**PrincessChaos:** Well a little add on, Seto Kaiba will be the "detective" of the story, since he is pretty much the smartest of them all, no I am not insulting the other character's, they are all smart, but hey Kaiba has the IQ of like a million. (Glares at Kaiba) Stop smirking, Kaiba. That's why he's the detective, well Joey too, just for the humor of it. Because we all know Kaiba plus Joey equals laughs. But that doesn't mean that they will not be the suspect…ENJOYEE!

* * *

**Info:** There **will** be character deaths.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! as I always say…and sadly it is true. All I own is this story's plot and Mokuba's school friends.

* * *

_What happens when Kaiba holds a party and happens to invite the Yugi gang…and there happens to be a killer between them. Who can it be?_

**Halloween Horrors**

_PrincessChaos_

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

**- The Day before Halloween -**

**- Kaiba Manor -**

* * *

"Please Seto! Pretty please!" the small ebony haired boy begged his older brother, clutching on to his leg.

"Absolutely not," he said trying to avoid his younger brother's puppy eyes, "Now get off my leg, I have work to do."

"No! Not till you agree to throw a Halloween party!" Mokuba yelled.

"No, now get off!" Seto Kaiba commanded as he tried to pry his little brother off, but he tightened his grip.

"Dammit Mokuba! Get off! You're being immature!" Kaiba said as he started trudging towards the exit, dragging his younger brother along with him, who was sliding on his stomach by this point, still refusing to give up.

"Not until you say yes!"

"**GET OFF!**"

"Say yes than I will!"

"**NO!** **OW! Did you just bite my leg!?**" Kaiba asked as he stared down bewildered at his little brother, who had sunk his teeth onto his brother's black leather pants.

"Grr…"

"What have you done to Mokuba? Get off me! **OW!** **Get off!**" Kaiba yelled shaking his foot grabbing on to Mokuba's shirt collar as he pried him off. Mokuba was snapping like a piranha when Kaiba had pulled him off. Kaiba stared at Mokuba, shocked at his actions.

"No more TV for you. Look what the hell it has done to your brain. It has turned you into the mutt."

"That's not fair! I'm here trying to make you say yes to the party and instead your cutting off my life supply!"

"Go…go read a book!" Kaiba said as he put him down and headed towards his office, Mokuba trailed behind him still begging.

"Please nii-sama **(1)**! Please!"

"Fine, you're allowed to watch TV."

"Thanks, but I mean say yes to the party!"

"No! I will **_NOT_** invite Yugi Motou and his _friends_ to my house!" Kaiba said distastefully.

"Come on! Why not?"

"A…because I despise Motou, B…because I despise his friends, and C….because I despise them all.

Mokuba frowned.

"You don't even know them very well."

"And I would like to keep it that way."

Mokuba, seeing as his brother would not comply, took drastic measures and took out his secret weapon…

Tears.

"You don't love me anymore!"

"I'm not falling for that."

_Damn…_

Mokuba instantly stopped shedding tears and smirked slyly…

"Fine if you're not going to throw a party, then I'll just have to post the pictures I took of you."

"Fine go ahead," Kaiba said brushing them off as normal everyday pictures.

"Of you dancing in a towel singing I'm too sexy for my shirt."

Kaiba stopped in his tracks, his icy orbs widening in shock...

"Where? How? When…give me those god damn pictures!" Kaiba yelled as he ran after Mokuba, who ran for his life.

Literally.

"Not until you agree to the party!"

"No! Give me those pictures! Now!"

"Not until you agree!"

Kaiba growled.

_I can't believe I'm saying this…_

"Fine. You can have your party. Now give me those pictures."

"What pictures?" Mokuba asked, confusingly.

"The _pictures_."

"Are you serious I was lying about that I have no pictures of you dancing. Are you telling me you _really_ dance around in a towel singing I'm too sexy for shirt?"

"Of…of course not. That's absurd," Kaiba lied.

"Hahaha…you seriously dance around in a towel!? Hahaha…singing and dancing!? Oh god! My stomach! Oh god! This is too good to be true!" Mokuba exclaimed as he rolled around the floor holding his stomach.

"You brat! You're dead!"

"Crap!" Mokuba yelled regaining consciousness of the situation he had dragged himself into. He ran from his seething brother, who had turned as red as a tomato.

"Come back here you brat!"

Even though Kaiba had longer legs than Mokuba, Mokuba had reacted quickly and slid into his room locking it as soon as Kaiba had tried entering.

"Open the door!"

"**NEVER! YOU'LL HAVE TO COME AND GET ME FIRST!**"

"**FINE!**"

Kaiba tried breaking down the door… (Oh bloody hell…Mokuba will need therapy after this trauma XD)

"Eep…" Mokuba muttered as he hid under a blanket, wearing a red football helmet and clutching onto his chibi blue-eyes-white dragon plushie tightly. He kept a titanium bat lying close to him just in case (O-o).

After a long period of growls and trying to break down, Kaiba sighed and leaned against the wall…

_Damn sneaky brat…oh well what could be so bad about a party?_

If he only knew what dangers approached agreeing to this party…

* * *

Info:

**(1)** – Big brother.

* * *

**. T O . B E . C O N T I N U E D .**

* * *

Author's Comment's:

**PrincessChaos:** O-o Okay…I made Mokuba a little too OOC, but it sounds funny, no? Kaiba also sounds a little OOC as well…especially the dancing around in a towel and singing I'm too sexy for my shirt part…LOL. But we never know what really goes on when the CEO is alone now do we?

**Kaiba:** (Grumbles)

**PrincessChaos:** Oh wow Kaiba speechless? What Kaiba you don't have any quirky remarks for me to defend your honor?

**Kaiba:** …

**PrincessChaos:** Ah! So he is speechless…

**Kaiba:** …Bitch…

**PrincessChaos:** Or not…LOL. (Stops laughing) **HEY WAIT A SECOND!**

* * *

**. P L E A S E . R E V I E W .**

* * *

**_Halloween Horrors_** copyright © **12.04.2004** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note:

**PrincessChaos:** Thanks for the 3 reviews!

**Kaiba:** It's pretty low isn't it?

**PrincessChaos:** It's only been one chapter what the hell do you expect?

**Kaiba:** Much more…

**PrincessChaos:** R….i…g…h…t…well hopefully I will get more. Right peeps?

**Kaiba:** Rolls eyes Oh god your talking to yourself again.

**PrincessChaos:** Shut up! Well (Cough, cough) this chapter's purpose is for you to see who dislikes who so you can make accusations…Grins evilly. Now I introduce you Chapter one! ENJOYEE!

**Disclaimer:** I do **_NOT_** own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi does. I don't. Damn. All I own is the story's plot and Mokuba's school friends.

* * *

**- T H A N K S - F O R - T H E - R E V I E W S -**

**To be specific…**

**To DanceOfMisery – **Thank you so very much! You were my first reviewer and I'm glad you enjoyed it! -

**To Kikoken **- Thank you! Thank you for finding the story funny! And also thank you for putting me on your fave author's list. That means a lot to me… (Sniff)

**To FairyAngel** – Aww…my sweet little cousin of mine (not)…thank you for reviewing however I know you did not read it, since you hate reading. Shame though, you would have laughed, I always make you laugh. (Your probably not going to read this either. God knows why I try…)

Now I introduce you to "Halloween Horrors" after the long wait…

* * *

_What happens when Kaiba holds a party and happens to invite the Yugi gang…and there happens to be a killer between them. Who can it be?_

**Halloween Horrors**

_PrincessChaos_

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**The Day before Halloween**

**Motou Residence**

* * *

"**PIZZA!**" Joey Wheeler cried as he dived into his fifth slice of his second pie.

"Joseph slow down, you're going to choke!" Mai Valentine cried.

"No I'm not!" suddenly Joey started hitting his chest," Soda…" he choked.

"See I told you."

Yugi ran to the kitchen and grabbed a can of soda, he ran back into the living room and handed the soda over which Joey took quickly and chugged it down, and then he quickly returned to eat his pizza like he was doing before.

Quickly.

"Wow…look at Joey go," Tristan said as he took the opportunity to step closer towards Serenity. Duke cut him off as he wrapped his arm around Serenity's shoulders. Tristan growled and Duke smirked, but his smirk disappeared as Joey lunged at him.

"Ge' your hands offa my sista dice boy!"

Téa and Ryou quickly grabbed Joey before he could cause Dukie pain.

"Fine," Duke took his arm off of Serenity, "I don't know what you are talking about…"

"You betta be…"

Téa and Ryou let go of Joey who sat down again and continued eating like nothing had happened.

Everyone except Joey did an anime drop.

Just then the phone rang…

"I'll get it!" Solomon, Yugi's grandfather exclaimed.

"So Serenity what are you going to be for Halloween?" Téa asked.

"I'm not really sure but I think I might be an angel."

"Halloween's tomorrow how can you not be sure!?"

"Well what are you going to be?"

"A witch."

Mai snickered.

"Suits you."

Téa growled.

"Well then Mai what are _you_ going to be?"

"A devil chick."

"Suits you," Téa said mockingly. Mai fists clenched and her mouth turned into a snarl.

**REOW!!!**

**CAT FIGHT!!!**

"Yugi phone call for you!"

Yugi rushed into the kitchen to get the phone, leaving the other's to hold back Mai and Téa from ripping each other's heads off. Curses could be heard echoing down the halls.

"Hello?"  
_  
"Hey Yugi! It's me Mokuba!"_

"Oh hey Mokuba how's it going? Anything wrong?"

_"Good. Everything's fine. I'm calling you to--"_

"**YOU LITTLE--**"

_"Uh Yugi what's all the shouting about?"_

Yugi did a sweat drop…-;

"Um well Mai and Téa got into a fight and well…yah…"

_"Oh I see…"_

"So what are you calling about?"

_"Oh yeah, well I'm calling you to invite you to my Halloween party tomorrow."_

"Oh wow. Kaiba let you throw a party."

"_Well…I had to sort of blackmail him…_"

"…Okay then what time?"

_"At dusk. Oh and Yugi can you invite Joey and the others? I don't know their phone numbers. Sorry."_

"That's okay. Anyway they're over right now so I'll tell them."

_"Thanks a bunch! See you tomorrow! Bye!"_

"Bye."

Yugi walked back into the living room to see Téa sitting on the sofa on one end and Mai on the other both of their backs facing each other and a confused Serenity, who was sitting between them.

"Uh guys…"

All the girls flashed him a glare.

Gulp.

"And girls…I got a call from Mokuba--"

"Oh is he okay!?" a suddenly worry stricken Téa asked. She had grown attached to the little kid, especially after Battle City, so of course she was worried about him.

"He's fine. He called me to invite us to his Halloween party tomorrow."

"Oh wow. That's nice of him," Serenity said. She had met Mokuba once and had also grew attach to him, but not as much as Téa. She also had the pleasure of meeting Seto Kaiba, who she took no fond of what so ever. He had become a blur to her except for those icy pupils he had, which still lingered in her mind. She shivered.

"It is…how'd Mokuba talk moneybags inta throwin' a party anyhows?"

"Eh…well…he kind of had to blackmail him…"

Joey grinned, an idea scheming in his mind…

"And what's tha' blackmail?"

"Joseph get that grin off your face. You aren't going to use the blackmail on Kaiba, even though he does deserve it," Mai said.

"Damn how'd ya know?"

"You're forgetting that I'm your girlfriend…I'm suppose to know."

"Gees…wha' da hell do you girls have ESPN or somethin'?

"It's ESP. ESPN is a sports channel, big brother."

"I knew that…" Joey lied.

"Sure you did and pigs fly," Téa said sarcastically.

"They do!" Joey exclaimed not catching Téa sarcasm and taking it as a fact.

Everyone except Joey did an anime drop.

* * *

Author's Comments:

**PrincessChaos:** Well that's the end of chapter one…more to come…

**Kaiba:** Much more… (Shudders)

**PrincessChaos:** Well I don't own ESPN. I just had to use that idea it was just plain hilarious… (Looks around) What? Don't give me that look… (Grumbles) I thought it was funny…

**Kaiba:** Well you were wrong…

**PrincessChaos:** Shut up! Keep your damn comments to yourself Kaiba! This is author's comments…not Kaiba's comments…

**Kaiba:** Make me…

**PrincessChaos:** (Thwacks Kaiba with mallet) There I made you…BTW I wasn't really thrilled about this chapter however it was so you guys can start thinking who the killer may be!

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -**

* * *

**_Halloween Horrors_** copyright © **12.04.2004** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright ©**_ ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Comments:

**PrincessChaos:** Welcome back peeps to Halloween Horrors!

**Kaiba:** (Rolls eyes) Talking to yourself yet again?

**PrincessChaos:** I am not! I'm talking to the readers Kaiba!

**Kaiba:** Yah whatever you just keep thinking that…

**PrincessChaos:** (Growls) I'll get you for this…

**Kaiba:** Really? What are you going to do?

**PrincessChaos:** You'll see… (Smirks devilishly)

**Kaiba:** I don't like that smirk you're giving me…

**PrincessChaos:** Who said you would? Now…ENJOYEE!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Do you honestly believe I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Well for your information I don't. All I own is the plot and Mokuba's school friends.

* * *

**- T H A N K S - F O R - T H E - R E V I E W S -**

**To be specific…**

**To Kikoken **– Glad you enjoyed it! Wow…you think I write Joey perfectly. I don't. Oh well…thanks for telling me that I shouldn't write script format cause someone might report me. But I can't live without my script format. T.T However I'll have to send Kaiba packing... damn rules. Doesn't mean I'll stop them when it comes to reviews...hehe…) I can't live without script format! This will probably the last time I write script format in my stories…damn…LOL.

**To DanceOfMisery** –Aww…thank you! Glad you are enjoying it. And that it makes you laugh!

**To Twilight Eyes 8120 **– Ah! So you finally came to read my ficcies have you? THANKS! Yes we all love manipulator Mokuba, especially me! Glad you are enjoying it!

**_Now I introduce you to "Halloween Horrors" after a…uhh…pretty short wait. ENJOYEE!_**

* * *

_What happens when Kaiba holds a party and happens to invite the Yugi gang…and there happens to be a killer between them. Who can it be?_

**Halloween Horrors**

_PrincessChaos_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Kaiba Manor**

* * *

Mokuba ran down the hall with a bunch of packets of balloons in his hands, heading towards Kaiba's office. He walked in without knocking first. 

Kaiba looked up from his work, glaring at the intrusion.

"How many times must I tell you to knock first?"

"Sorry Seto. Can you blow these balloons up for me?" Mokuba asked as he place about a dozen packets of balloons each containing at least thirty balloons each. Kaiba gave Mokuba you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me glare.

"Oh come on it's not going to kill you. Please?"

Kaiba continued to glare at Mokuba.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Mokuba exclaimed as he ran out of the room.

"I am not blowing up balloons!" Kaiba yelled after him. But alas, Mokuba had sped of already down stairs preparing all the goods.

Kaiba growled.

_How does he talk me into this?_

Kaiba grabbed a packet a tried to tear off the top, so he can start blowing up the balloons. He tugged but yet there was no tear.

"Dammit!"

He continued to try and tear it, but still no avail. He didn't notice a maid laughing at his actions in the doorway, until she laughed **_way_** out loud.

Kaiba glared up and narrowed his icy eyes.

"How long have you been there?"

"Um…I…"

The maid fidgeted, trying to figure out how to respond.

Kaiba frowned…

"…Not a word of this or else…"

The maid nodded and walked towards Kaiba. She quickly grabbed it out his hand and tore it with one quick swift tug. Kaiba stared at her bewildered.

"You're welcome, Kaiba-sama… **(1)**" she said as she left.

Kaiba frowned.

_The maids are getting cockier. I have to fix that…_

He pulled out an orange balloon and put it up to his mouth and blew. The balloons didn't even start inflating. Kaiba blew once more, harder this time, his face turning blue already…

Still the balloon didn't inflate.

Kaiba growled.

He blew…

Still nothing…

His eye started twitching and a vein started to throb…

Not a good sign at all.

_Who the hell makes these balloons!?_

Kaiba chucked the orange balloon glob across the room and grabbed the bag where the rest of them were.

_**Happy Dreams Company and Co.**_

More like nightmares when Kaiba gets them…

_They shall pay…_

He grabbed another balloon hoping it will blow up this time. He pulled out a black one, and blew.

Guess what?

It didn't inflate.

It deflated, if possible.

He yelled out in rage.

Kaiba just learned something very valuable today. He wasn't the best at everything. He sucked when it came to blowing up balloons. (XD)

**Meanwhile elsewhere in Kaiba Manor…**

"**NO!** That's all wrong! That's not how you carve a pumpkin! Let me do it!" Mokuba yelled as he grabbed the carving knife out of the butler's hand and started to work on his "master" piece. He finished in quick speed and took a step back to admire his work…

"There that's how you carve a—"

Just then a bag of balloons came flying hitting the carved pumpkin, breaking it's stem from on top. (O-o) Mokuba looked up and saw his seething older brother at the doorway…

"Uh…hey Seto…"

Mokuba grinned.

Kaiba twitched.

"Um…what's up?"

"What's up? What's up!? I'll tell you what's up! These balloons are screwed up! That's what!"

Mokuba winced.

Oh yea…Kaiba lost it.

"What's wrong with them?"

Kaiba twitched.

"Forget it…"

He didn't want to say that he couldn't blow them up. That would turn him into a laughing stock. Kaiba turned around leaving the bags of balloons on the floor…

"Awkward…"

"Very awkward, young master."

"Okay! Let's finish up so I can show Seto his costume!"

The butler sighed, as he followed the hyperactive child out of the kitchen…

* * *

**- T O - B E - CO N T I N U E D -**

* * *

Info:

**(1)** – Sama. Respectful way of addressing someone in Japan.

* * *

Author's Note:

**PrincessChaos:** I am sad to say I need to rid of you Kaiba…since doesn't allow script format.

**Kaiba: **You can't do this to me! You shall pay!

**PrincessChaos:** Uhh…I don't write the rules. You think I want to get rid of you?

**Kaiba:** (Crosses arms) Yes…

**PrincessChaos:** Well you're wrong! I'm going to miss you! But we can still chat in reviews! HAHA!

**Kaiba:** (Sarcasm) Yah…more pain…

**PrincessChaos:** (Smiles)

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -**

* * *

**_Halloween Horrors_** copyright © **12.04.2004** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporations_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note:

Hey! (Echo) I feel so alone without Kaiba in my author's notes/comments T.T…ah well! I had the weirdest day yesterday…I kept calling my brother Kibbles. LOL. Any who…welcome to Chapter Three! Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I planned. My mother was sick and I was taking care of her. She's feeling better today. Any who…all you guys are awesome (Feel loved don't ya'? LOL) Thank you so much for the reviews! I feel all hyped up and energetic now! Well (Cough, cough) Now I introduce you to Chapter Three…ENJOYEE!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** (Eyes twitches) Hate bloody disclaimers…must fight urge to burn disclaimer… (Sigh) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! T.T All I own is the plot and Mokuba's school friends (Now that I think about it that doesn't sound right…LOL. I scare myself sometimes…)

* * *

**- T H A N K S - F O R - T H E - R E V I E W S -**

**To be specific…**

**To Kikoken **– (Joins Kikoken behind couch) DUCK AND COVER! HELMETS! (Straps on helmet) We are in for turbulence! (Kaiba is flinging balloon bags O-o) Thanks for your review Kiko! (Gets hit with a bag X.X) Kaiba's in for it now…

**To Twilight Eyes 8120– **Ah…so you are wondering exactly what Mokuba's going to make Kaiba wear huh? You'll find out soon enough. And well Mokuba carved…hadn't really thought of it…but I chose it to be Kuriboh being so easy to carve it and all. BTW I love your story and hope you update it soon.

**To StarWolf4 **– Hehe…you likey? Well, yes I enjoy humiliating Kaiba (Snickers) It muy fun (My Spanish sucks T.T, but I got what you said in your review) .Yes, he does sound like he has a stick up his ass, and I wouldn't be surprised if he does. LOL. Thanks so much for putting me on your fave author's list and thanks a lot for your reviews I feel loved!!! O-o Your friend said ESPN, instead of ESP, too…wow. Scary…LOL!

**Aisha with Issues **– Ah glad you like! Thanks so much for your review! So you too are wondering what Kaiba will dress as…well you'll find out really soon!

**Mewto of the Dark World –** Thanks for your review! Glad you like it!

_Now I introduce you to "Halloween Horrors" after a short wait? (Finds self under a pile of rotten veggies) Sorry! Don't hurt me! ENJOYEE!_

* * *

_What happens when Kaiba holds a party and happens to invite the Yugi gang…and there happens to be a killer between them. Who can it be?_

**Halloween Horrors**

_PrincessChaos_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Kaiba Manor**

* * *

Mokuba grinned ear from ear, as he placed the final touches on the decorations… 

_Time to show Seto his costume…_

(Insert cheers XD)

He ran upstairs and into his room, directly into his closet. Clothes, shoes, toys, and other things went flying out of the closet as Mokuba searched for the specific costume. He finally emerged with a bag in his hand and stumbled out of the mess he had made. He skidded as he dashed out of his room and ran toward Kaiba's bedroom.

**Meanwhile...**

Kaiba had finally decided to stop working for the day and prepare for the worst. He still couldn't believe that he had invited Yugi and his _friends_ to his manor. He shuddered.

_Damn Mokuba…_

Just then he rushed in with a bag in hand…

_Speak of the devil…_

"Mokuba I told you before! Knock first! How man—"

"I got your costume Seto!"

Kaiba perked an eyebrow…

"Costume? We never discussed a costume in our agreement…"

What agreement? Mokuba blackamiled you.LOL - PrincessChaos

"Of course you're going to wear a costume! It's Halloween!"

"No…"

"Come on. I have two costumes here. You're going to wear one of them."

"What if I choose not to?"

"Then you'll see…"

Kaiba thought for a moment…

He weighed his options, wear the costume or see what Mokuba will do.

He honestly didn't want to know what Mokuba would do.

"What are the costume choices?"

Mokuba grinned.

_I always win!_

"Okay! Here's your first choice!" Mokuba exclaimed as he pulled out a vampire outfit.

"What's the second one?"

Mokuba dragged the second one out.

Kaiba's eyes widened in horror…

_A bunny outfit!?_

"I'll wear the vampire outfit."

"But that's so out played…" Mokuba whined.

"I'm not wearing a bunny costume. Ever."

"Come on. Please if you love me."

"Then I guess I don't."

Mokuba sniffled.

"Stop that. The bunny outfit is out played too."

"Yah you're right…hey wait a minute…"

Mokuba smiled slyly.

Kaiba perked an eyebrow.

_What in the world is going on in that kid's mind?_

"What?"

"You can go as bunvacula!"

"Buna what?"

"Bunvacula! You know a vampire bunny!"

"You're joking right. You can't be serious."

"Oh but I am. Please! For me!"

"No."

"Please."

"Absolutely no."

"Yes?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Aha! You agreed to wear the costume."

"I did no such thing."

"You just said yes."

"I just said yes to the no."

"But you said yes."

"Mokuba! I'm not wearing a bunny outfit!"

"Yes you are…"

Kaiba perked his eyebrow.

"And how am I? What are you going to make me?"

"Yes."

Kaiba blinked.

"How?"

Mokuba took out a tape recorder from his pocket, and played it…

"I'm not wearing a bunny outfit!"

"So? What's your point?"

"I'll just erase the no and you should know what it would say…"

"I'll kill you before you can do so."

"No you won't…"

"Give me that damn tape…" Kaiba said between clenched teeth as he started to walk towards Mokuba…

Poor Mokuba.

Mokuba gulped as he started backing away from his crazed brother.

"N-No…"

"Yes…"

"I'll scream."

Kaiba stopped. He seriously didn't want to hear Mokuba scream, it would give him a migraine.

Kaiba's eye twitched and he growled…

_Damn Mokuba…_

"Fine…I'll wear the damn outfit. Now give me the tape."

"Promise?"

Kaiba twitched.

"I promise. Tape. Now."

"First put the costume on."

"Tape first."

"Costume."

"Tape."

"Costume."

"Fine…" he snatched the costume and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. A few minutes later the door opened, but no Kaiba got out.

"Do I have to wear this?"

"Come on I want to see!"

Kaiba sighed and walked out. He was wearing a black trench coat and pink bunny ears.

Mokuba laughed…

"Haha! Seto you look so funny! Haha!"

"Stop laughing, and give me the damn tape."

"Not yet! Come here!"

Kaiba growled and walked over to his bed which Mokuba was sitting on.

Kaiba crossed his arms.

"Well?"

Mokuba stood up on his bed.

"Don't stand on my bed!"

"You're too tall! I want to see your bunny ears!"

Kaiba growled.

Mokuba still could not reach Kaiba head, so Kaiba had to lean down. Mokuba tugged on the pink bunny ears.

"This is so cool!"

"The why don't you wear it?"

"I already got my own costume. I'm the grim reaper."

"Yah…" Kaiba said sarcastically, "Now give me the tape.

Mokuba handed Kaiba the tape. Kaiba snapped it in two.

Poor tape.

"Haha! Thanks Seto you made my day!" Mokuba exclaimed as he jumped off the bed.

"I'm so glad I did…" Kaiba said with sarcasm oozing out of every word.

Mokuba walked out of the room still laughing. Kaiba snatched the bunny ears off his head and glared at them…

_I'll get you for this Mokuba…_

* * *

**- T O - B E - CO N T I N U E D -**

* * *

Author's Comments:

I want to pull Seto's ears too! XD Well…I wasn't too thrilled about this chapter. But there will be more humor and the horror will soon come as well. Just you wait. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. BUNVACULA! LOL. I'm being silly now.

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -**

* * *

**_Halloween Horrors_** copyright © **12.04.2004** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporations_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


	5. Chapter Four

Author's Note:

Yah! Welcome to the next chapter! Thanks so much for the 19 reviews! (Cuddles readers) Okay now that, that is over…go and read! ENJOYEE!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Must you mock me you damn disclaimer!? (Sigh) I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! All I own is this story's plot.

* * *

**- T H A N K S - F O R - T H E - R E V I E W S -**

**To be specific…**

**To** **StarWolf4** **–** O-O OMG! You're so right! It is a book! I even read it back in 4th. Holy hells no wonder when I got this idea I felt like I heard it some where! (Smacks head) Great now I feel like I stole. I hate robbers! (Growls) Oh well…thanks for the review! Don't worry I _don't_ hate you! Glad you pointed that out though! Thanks! And thanks for your review!

**To** **Kikoken** – Yes I have my helmet on. Do you? Hopefully you do, cause Kaiba's about to become very hectic when Yugi and his pals show up. (Grins evilly) Hehe…any who what do you mean you were 'rolling with this one'? Is that a bad thing? (Perks eyebrow) Thanks for the review! MUCH!

**To twilight** **eyes** **8120** **–** Thanks for the review! Yes, you're right Kaiba won't be too thrilled to see a Kuriboh pumpkin. He might even chuck it and break it. O-o, Yes Kaiba is going to get his revenge eventually, not telling exactly though!

**To Aisha** **with** **Issues** **–** Thank for the review! You get to see all their costumes this chapter! Haha! Glad you're enjoying the fic!

**To Mewtwo of the Dark World – **Thanks for the reviews and adding me onto your fave author's list! Glad you're enjoying this fic!

_Now I introduce you to the next chapter after a long wait! Don't hurt me! (Cowers)

* * *

_

_What happens when Kaiba holds a party and happens to invite the Yugi gang…and there happens to be a killer between them. Who can it be?_

**Halloween Horrors**

_PrincessChaos

* * *

_

**Chapter Four

* * *

**

**Kaiba Manor

* * *

**

Kaiba rubbed his temples as he lay in bed…

_How in the hell did Mokuba talk me into this?_

The door bell rang…

_Oh joy…the geek squad finally arrived…_

Kaiba stood up. He stared at the pink bunny ears that still lay on the bed.

There was no way in hell he was going to wear them, even though he had promised, he was not going to be humiliated. Especially in front of the mutt.

Kaiba left the room in only his vampire costume, leaving the cute little bunny ears behind…

**Meanwhile…**

"Heya Mokuba!" Yugi and Joey exclaimed in unison.

"Hey! Come on in guys!"

Yugi and the gang walked into the manor there eyes quickly looking around. The manor was HUGE!

Yugi was dressed a ninja. His hair sticking up under the fabric.

Téa was dressed as a witch.

Tristan was dressed as Frankenstein.

Mai was dressed as a devil chick.

Serenity was dressed as an angel.

Bakura was dressed as a pirate.

Duke was dressed as a pimp. (XD)

And Joey…

"Where's your costume mutt?" a voice asked from up the stairs.

Joey growled at the comment his blood began to boil.

"I'm wearing it! I'm a werewolf! Whatcha suppose to be anyway!?"

"I thought you always looked like that. I'm—"

"Seto! Where's your ears?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba cringed.

"Ears? What kind of ears?" Joey asked as a grin spread across his face.

"Bunny ears! He's suppose to be bunvacula!"

Kaiba groaned and smacked his forehead.

Joey broke out into a fit of laughter's.

"Haha! Ears!? Moneybags a rabbit! Haha!" Joey laughed as tears broke out of his eyes.

The gang stared at Joey as if he was a dead man.

Oh he was dead for sure.

"Actually he's a vampire bunny," Mokuba corrected.

Joey clutched onto his stomach rolling around on the floor…

Kaiba twitched.

"Mokuba could I see you for a moment in privacy?" Kaiba asked through clenched teeth.

"Eh…sure, Seto," he was about to go towards his brother when the door bell rang.

The butler answered it…

"Hi Mokuba!" Hojo, Mokuba's school friend exclaimed.

'Heya Hojo! Cool costume!"

"Come on, let's go trick-or-treating already!" Kana, Mokuba's other school friend exclaimed as she pocked her head in.

Mokuba was about to walk out when…

"Mokuba…" Kaiba growled.

_This was not in our agreement…_

"Eh…bye Seto!" Mokuba yelled and ran out.

The room was quickly silent, except for Joey who was still laughing.

"Joseph get off the floor already! It wasn't that funny!" Mai shouted.

Joey wiped away a tear.

"Yah it was…" Joey stood up, "Okay so what are we waiting for let's start the party already so I can break moneybags stuff!"

"Break anything and I'll make you pay for it."

"Aye! Aye! Bunvacula!" Joey exclaimed.

Kaiba groaned.

_Great…just great…now he won't shut up about it! I swear when I get my hands on Mokuba, I'll kill the him! Now…to get this bloody party started so it can end quickly…

* * *

_

**- T O - B E - C O N T I N U E D -

* * *

**

Author's Note:

W00t! W00t! The party is finally here and the killing will soon arrive! BWHAHAHA! Mokuba is screwed when he gets home. Haha…Joey a werewolf. Perfect costume to be picked on by Kaiba! Same goes for Kaiba's costume! I sure like to make Kaiba's life hell don't I?

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_Halloween Horrors_** copyright © **12.04.2004** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporations_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


	6. Chapter Five

Author's Note:

Wow…I haven't update this ficcie for quite a while haven't I? Well any who I finally did! Yah! So go and read…ENJOYEE!

**-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-**

I have started a C2 community called _Serenity and Seto foreva_, if anyone would like to join please notify me. I am in need of staff members right now, so if you would like to be in the staff tell me that also.

* * *

**Info:**

'_Yami to abiou'_

"_Abiou to Yami"

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** You know it already…so stop making me say it…

* * *

**Quote of the day:** "I'm here to kick ass and chew bubblegum…I'm out of bubblegum." – Seto Kaiba (_Kaiba Seto_) from **_YGO_**.

* * *

**- T H A N K S - F O R - T H E - R E V I E W S -**

**To be specific…**

**twilight eyes 8120 –** Yah…I don't like the fact people are going to die but then again it goes with the plot so I will have to, sadly, kill at least one of them. Yes Kaiba had serious issues and he definitely will not make a damn good host. Any who…thanks for the wonderful review!

**StarWolf4 –** Glad you like their costumes! Yes I will call it forgetful borrowing. Hehe…yes making Kaiba's life hell should be a club I would definitely join it! Thanks a lot for the review!

**Mewtwo of the Dark World –** I don't watch "The Simpsons" that much so I don't know, I just randomly pick out a name in my head. Any who…thanks for the review!!!

**kikoken –** Great idea kikoken, Mokuba should build a fort to hide from Kaiba's wrath or never come home. LOL. But then again a candy fort won't save Mokuba for too long, Kaiba does know Jujitsu and Mokie just might eat the fort. LOL. Glad you like the chapter! Thanks for the fabulous review!

_Now I introduce you to the next chapter sorry for taking long I couldn't figure out how to start it but I did! Yah! ENJOYEE!

* * *

_

_What happens when Kaiba holds a party and happens to invite the Yugi gang…and there happens to be a killer between them. Who can it be?_

**Halloween Horrors**

_PrincessChaos

* * *

_

**Chapter Five

* * *

**

**Kaiba Manor

* * *

**

Suddenly music exploded out of the CD player…

_Great, the mutt found the CD player…_

"Hey what's this!?" Joey asked as he examined the CD in his hand. Kaiba opened his eyes and quickly glanced over. He saw the CD and his eyes widened in shock…

_You didn't…Mokuba…_

"I'm too sexy? Wow Kaiba, it looks pretty use' too! Don' tell me ya' listen to this, moneybags!"

Kaiba growled and walked over to Joey, grabbing the CD out of his hands…

"Of course not mutt!" Kaiba yelled as he tuck the CD into his inside pocket.

Sure…- **PrincessChaos**

"Then why ya' tucking it under your trench coat?"

"That is non of your concern, mutt!"

"Whatever…hey cool pizza bites!" Joey exclaimed as he made his way towards the buffet.

Everyone sweat dropped and Serenity blushed in embarrassment. It was a mystery how those two were related.

Tristan and Duke took the chance to get nearer to Serenity, while Joey busied himself with the buffet table.

"Go near my sista' and I'll kill ya'!" Joey yelled with his back facing them. Tristan and Duke froze in their place, so much for their plan…

"I didn't know your canine senses were this strong mutt, impressing," Kaiba sneered. Joey couldn't figure out if he should take that as a compliment or not. He chose not to.

"Shuddup moneybags! At least I don't have a bad sense of music!" Joey retorted. Score one for Joey.

Oh things are starting to heat up now! **– PrincessChaos**

Kaiba had no comeback to that…

_I'm going to kill him…how dare he make a mockery of me in my own home!_

Kaiba growled and retreated back to the wall he was leaning on before eyeing the party before him.

"Booyah! Cheezits!" Joey exclaimed as he stuffed a handful into his mouth. Serenity sighed and walked over to Kaiba. She wanted to apologize to Kaiba for Joey's misbehavior.

"Kaiba-sama **(1)**…" Serenity trailed off. Kaiba quickly glared her direction at the sound, "What do you want?" he sneered.

"I-I wanted to apologize for my brother conduct…" she fiddled with her fingers, "It is after all your party and you were so kind enough to allow us into your home…"

_Well now I know were all the brains went to. The mutt's sister…_

"Whatever…now go away…" Kaiba mumbled. Serenity nodded and walked over to Mai and Téa, to chat with them.

As Serenity left Kaiba to his little solitude in the corner, suddenly a argument brewed.

"Shut up tomb robber!" Yami Yugi yelled.

"Don't tell me to shut up pharaoh! Just because I know that music contraption is called a CD player, and you don't gives you no right to tell me to shut up."

"I'm the pharaoh I order yo—"

Kaiba growled as a migraine suddenly came, "**WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!**"

**EEP!**

The two quickly shut their mouths but continued to argue in signals, such as sticking their tongues out to each other. And they are suppose to be over 5,000 years old? They acted like a couple of five year olds.

Suddenly a huge man, one of Kaiba's security guards, walked into the room holding onto someone…

"**LET ME GO YOU PITIFUL MORTAL OR ELSE I'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!**"

Sound familiar?

"Marik!?" everyone yelled.

"In the flesh…" Marik said grinning, "Glad you lot remember me oh so well…"

Yes, I've decided to add Malik to the ficcie too! – **PrincessChaos**

"Excuse me sir, but he was found trying to break into the manor, what shall I do with him?"

"I'll tell you what to do with me! **LET ME GO! YOU PITIFUL MORTAL!**" Marik growled as he squirmed trying to get loose. You could tell he was trying to break into the manor. He had leaves stuck in his bleach blonde hair and his shirt had a large cut in the front.

"Get him ou—"

"Hey why don't you let him join the party too, Kaiba? After all he has got to have changed since the last time we saw him," Yugi exclaimed.

_Is he out of his mind! I am not allowing this psycho into my home!_

"Are you mad!? He's the psycho who tried to kill us all and you want him to stay!"

"Yes…" Yugi whimpered.

Kaiba growled.

_Why the hell not my life is already over…_

"Fine, he may stay," Kaiba sneered and the guard let go of Marik, who made his way over to Bakura giving him a high five.

'_Aibou! You do realize what you did you?'_ Yami asked.

"_Yes I do…"_

'_Then you know…YOU HAVE COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND! THOSE TWO ARE GOING TO KILL ME!!!_' Yami yelled.

"Hello pharaoh…" Marik said grinning maliciously.

Gulp.

"Hello…eh…Marik," Yami said.

"What are you suppose to be pharaoh?" Marik asked as he eyed Yugi's costume.

"He's suppose to be a ninja…" Bakura sneered.

"Some ninja you make pharaoh with that hair of you—"

"You shouldn't be talking _Marik_, you have no costume what so ever."

"Oh yes I do…" Marik said continuing to grin like a maniac, not a good thing.

"Then what may I ask are you suppose to be?"

"I'm the man who is going to kill you by the end of this night…" Marik said in a mere whisper…

Yami turned pale…

Oh boy…

"I-I would like to see you try…" Yami said.

Bakura smirked.

"Is that challenge pharaoh? Because we except this challenge," Bakura said…

Suddenly Yami let Yugi take over…

"Eh…hi…" Yugi said nervously giving a sheepish grin. Bakura and Marik frowned releasing the munchkin had taken over and walked away disappointed…

"_Phew…that was close…"_

'_Mommy…'_ Yami muttered.

"_Yami you okay?"_

'_Do I sound okay to you!?'_ Yami yelled.

"…_N-No…"_

'_Oh Ra…they have come to get me once more what have I done to deserve such a fate?'_ Yami mumbled…

Yugi sweat dropped…

Yami has completely lost it…

"_Yami it'll be okay…now I'll leave you alone for a while until you calm down…"_

'_Mommy!'_ Yami yelled.

Yup, lost it…

Yugi sighed and made his way towards Joey, who was merrily stuffing his face with as much food as possible…

_It was going to be a long night…

* * *

_

**- T O - B E - C O N T I N U E D -

* * *

**

Info:

**(1) –** Sama. Respectful way of addressing someone with higher authority over you.

* * *

Author's Comments:

And now we know that the pharaoh had lost his marbles, what will happen next possibly? Why don't you stay tuned and find out? Please? Well I was not too thrilled with this chapter however you do see the threats don't you? Doesn't it just scream suspicion? Well it's suppose to. So put your thinking hats on and try to see if you can figure out the killer by the end of the story, after all that's why this fits into the mystery genre. Till next time!

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_Halloween Horrors_** copyright © **12.04.2004** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporations_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


End file.
